What now? Ten Years
by sword2588
Summary: Starting six days since the defeat of buu, The z fighters, friends, and family must now re organize their lives with peace. Now adjusting to nice Vegeta, kids, and romance. Couples: GhVi, GkCC, VgBul, EraShar l8ter
1. What now?

**Disclaimer**: I DONT OWN DBZ or any thing that is owned  
by something so DONT BLAME ME!

**Note**: This story is about Gohan and Videl's lives after the defeat of kid buu, now we begin

**Ch. 1: What Now?**

About six days since that time, six days since the end of the greatest enemy since Cell, six days since the tragedy that only lasted about two to three days, six days since the beginning of peace....

_3 o clock pm Son Household_

Six days since buu have been nothing but trouble. Gohan was ridden with stress from fans regarding the world tournament, re adjusting for his dad's return to life, VIDEL, his family, and now he must return to school...soon.

Gohan had been re pressured to study but will have to train more as well, more because the fact gohan had failed to fight against buu causing everyone to fear his death. Gohan decided to take a nap on the couch in his home, his younger brother Goten was with Goku somewhere, his mom chi chi was out shopping with Bulma, and there wasn't a sound in sight...although he was unaware that a certain short haired girl named Videl was on her way to the little home in the mountain area.

_Videl's copter _

Videl had been so worried about Gohan. She hadn't heard of him for four days. He never called, never went on the internet, he never even told her why. Although she should understand the stress he is going through, but she has some stresses of her own. Her dad is back to normal, she is getting more adjusted to the new members of the family ( the good buu and bee) while hiding buu from the world, and now so many of her friends have called, interrigating her for information about the world tournament. They called her so many times, she asked her father to cancel their phone lines. After four days without the only friend she could talk to right now( ps: the last time she saw Gohan was two days after buu) she finally got the nerve to go to his house and slap some sense into him.

When Videl arrived at the Son household, the first thing she did was ring the doorbell. After three minutes of waiting she got the key that she was intrusted to by Chi Chi as a way for Gohan and her to "bond" and something about trust. When Videl entered the house, all she found was Gohan sleeping on the couch, a sleep bubble growing bigger and smaller, and totally surrounded by books. Videl took this opportunity to remind her self that she had a love interest with Gohan, so she took whatever time she had to admire Gohan with his pointy hair, big stronge muscles, and handsome looks before snapping back to reality. Videl decieded it was time to end the napping session.

"Hey Gohan....wake up." said Videl in a soft voice.

All Gohan did was pop his sleeping bubble and snore.

After several attempts to camly awake the young man, Videl had just reached her limit and screamed very loudly",GOHAN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" And with that Gohan woke up with a start and fell off of the couch landing face first right in front of Videl's feet.

"Uhm.. Videl...hows it goin?" said Gohan in a tired expression.

"Not much, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF SOMEONE WAS TO COME AND COMMUNICATE ONCE AND A WHILE! BUT NO YOU HAD TO STAY HOME DOZING OFF, its only been SIX DAYS since you stopped fighting..GEEZ!" screamed Videl slapping him dozens of times while screaming into his ears breaking him half deaf.'

"Okay Videl, Im terribly sorry, but I've been too busy with family and stuff." said Gohan in attempt of keeping his ear drums in tact.

"Oh, dont remind me about family" replied Videl, she switched into a girlyish pose, her feet moving in front of each other and back her hands behind her back", so....hows it been, I've been dying to talk with someone thats not asking me thousands and thousands of questions at once."

"Oh don't worry Videl, as part of keeping buu alive, my dad is going to gather the dragonballs by the next year and erase everyone's memories, so it will be fine."

"Okay, so....what now?"

"I dont know what do you want to do?"

"Well we could just sit on the couch and re connect"

"sure why not."

After several hours of talking...they fell asleep on the couch in a cute couple position Gohan lying to the side with his arms around Videl who was resting on his chest her arm around Gohan's waist, her right leg on top of his lap. They were un aware that Chi Chi was only minutes away...

**Well thats all for today, sorry for the shortish chapter... boy its really been a long time since I last made a story about Gohan and Videl, well now I hope you enjoy this new story. Now....what will happen when Chi Chi gets home? Well nothing important.... but how long will it take for the couple to become official? Well find out in later chapters! C ya l8ters**


	2. Whats up?

**Hello ppl, in case you're wondering, yes I am going to make Gohan train more (with Videl admiring him), Gohan and Videl will start dating, and now I shall continue......**

**Ch. 2 What's up?**

Last time on this DBZ GohanxVidel fic, Gohan and Videl make a sweet reunion after two days...DAYS of seperation (talk about desperate Videl) and find themselves falling asleep cuddling each other as if they were dating, which they're not....yet. Unfortunately, the two teens don't know that Chi Chi and Goku, with Goten, were on their way home.

Chi Chi, holding her fifteen bags from shopping, walked into her house put the bags on the counter and walked into the living room prepared to ask, more as in force him or she would smack the living hell out of him, for help. But she wasn't expecting her eldest son on the couch cuddling with the person that she considered her "daughter in law." Squeling (pardon any misspelling) in excitement, thinking their an item; ran upstairs, grabbed a camera, and snapped a photo in which she sneakely slipped it into one of her various photo albums before returning to the kitchen to quietly put away the groceries (yes, she went shopping for groceries too) and put away any other items to sit down on the couch, sew together the 50th gi that her wonderful husband decided to rip while practicing ki blasts with her sons.

Chi Chi took the time to admire the couple. She couldn't wait, she was prepared for them to start dating, get married, get wonderful GRANDCHILDREN that would end her lonelyness by the fact that she has to spend most of her days with her "BIG BOYS", boy did she want a daughter. Right now, Chi Chi was so sure Videl loved Gohan; mostly by the fact that when everyone believed Gohan was dead, Videl was the only one that believed, she even yelled at anyone if someone was to mention Gohan being dead...it even turns out she was right.

A few minutes later, Chi Chi did not expect her husband, Goku, with her younger son, Goten, to burst through the door, loudly, laughing with Goten causing the two snuggling teens to jump away to each other and onto the floor.

"HI CHI, GOHAN WE'RE HOME! Ohhh, hello videl" said Goku welcoming himself, his family, and the unexpected guest.

~Sigh~"Hello honey...welcome home." replied Chi Chi in a depressed mood from the destraction from the cute pose the two teenagers had decided to make.

"Oh, hello dad, Videl and I were just catching up" said Gohan, with a hint of red on his face.

"K son, me and Goten were just having some fun in the park."

"YEAH WE RODE THE ROLLER COASTER AT LEAST FIVE TIMES AFTER EATING FIFTY HOTDOGS!" screamed the little midget version of Goku.

"yeah, thats really cool squirt.."

Unfortunately Gohan was cut off by this hyperactive brother "and then we threw up before eating even more!" continued Goten, gloating over his good father-son bonding.

While Goten was yapping away, Gohan and Videl decided it was a really good time to sneak on off, before anyone could notice. After a while of walking silence, the quiet was a need to be broken by none other than, Videl.

"Sooo....what's up with your family?" questioned Videl.

"Oh nothing, its just the same way as it was before cell....besides having Goten." Gohan replied.

"Ugh! lucky you! My father and I are finally bonding more, I mean REALLY MORE! It seems that buu has got his over protectivness over me over the charts! Although he's totally okay with you know, he finally calls you and your family by their really names and actually considers you guys as his friends...I mean he's even giving you guys a portion of his wealth!"

"Yeah Videl, I know, its just Im kind of stressed out, we still have a few more months before the dragonballs can call Shenron again, so I still have some interrigation, especcially since the people such as Sharpener, Erasa, and Marker, probrably the BIGGEST big mouths at school, witnessed my transformation at the World Tounament, AND they most likely saw me with Babidi and the rest so they know I fought against buu and.."

"Shhh!" shushed Videl, interuppting Gohan with a finger at his mouth." its okay gohan, I will make sure no one will bother you at school..or else!"

"what are you going to do? Blackmail them?"

"Tsk, unlike you, they aren't as gullible as you, or as easy to blackmail as you...but I have ways."

"What ways?"

"I don't know...how about you find out? You're smart" said Videl with a little twinkle in her eye.

"uhhm, I dont think thats necessary....but thanks, I guess." wondered Gohan, thinking about Videl's little plan. Suddenly Videl's watch went off.

"Ugh! Great! Now we got some robbers in the Hercule City bank! I thought you said that all the bad guys wouldn't come back?"

"Well sorry Videl, I guess that some people can be good and others can become bad...well I guess I better become.... Saiyaman!" said Gohan getting ready to activate his costume capsule, but was interupted by Videl grabbing his arm.

"NO! This is a good chance for you to fight without the silly costume, but as your strong self!"

"but I thought you liked the costume?"

"Oh I will when the buu memory is erased, but for now fight crime yourself!"

"~sigh~ fine, lets go."

Gohan and Videl flew off towards the terror that is Hercule City.

Gohan and Videl landed about half a block away from the Hercule City Bank, Gohan tried to sneak away and turn on his Saiyaman, but Videl knew him too well and grabbed his shirt just in the nick of time.

"NO YOU DONT GOHAN, I WANT THEM TO SEE YOU CAN DO THIS WITHOUT THAT SILLY OUTFIT!" screamed Videl.

"Oh fine, but you owe me one." whined Gohan.

"Yeah, but sadly you owe me twenty." unfortunately Videl had a good comback.

Gohan didn't even comment on it, he quickly flew off to beat the bad guys up. He could hear the comments of the average people as they saw him beat them up, comments including "Look its that boy that was at the Tournament." and "Hey its one of the buu fighters!" or "Hey its one of the guys with Gold hair!"

When Gohan was finished, he was upset that he was still noticable.

"Its okay Gohan, I still have my plan!" said Videl cheerfully.

Gohan looked up for a reply, " thanks Videl, so whats your plan?"

**Next time, Gohan gets ready for school (which starts in a few weeks) and also Gohan must babysit two really hyper kids with the help of Videl, it cant go that bad..can it? **

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, c ya l8ter!**


	3. What could go wrong?

**HELLO ALL YOU DBZ FANS, even though I am not Akira Toyama, its still nice to make fanfics about it. Well this is the third chapter of WN10Y, It didn't take that long did it? Well anyways the chapter im sure many are wondering when the heck it was going to update..so now I will shut up and START!**

**Ch. 3: What could go wrong?**

Videl took her time, telling Gohan her entire plan, whispering it his ear causing him to shiver by something other than the creativity or should he put it threatening plan.

"Videl, do you really think that will work?" questioned Gohan with certain worry and curiousity.

Videl sighed and replied his typical question ", YESSS Gohan, of course it will work! Do you think Im that dumb?"

Just thinking of the plan got Gohan nervous. "Uhhh, No Videl not at all!"

"Then good, if you still dont agree, you have a few weeks to think about it.." said Videl, playing with gohan's thoughts.

"Fine...I lose" said Gohan, completely aware that he will lose this fight.

"thats great, now lets get back to your house kay Gohan?"

"Sure, lets go" Gohan was thankful that they could leave the area, filled with many people who somehow still recognize him.

In about a minute, they had arrived back in the little home in the mountains. Suddenly they noticed them leaving the house with the Briefs.

"There you are!" cried chi chi with a distinctive look in her eye "We thought you were having too much fun together so we couldn't call you"

"No mom, we were stopping some criminals." Gohan said excusing himself while blushing.

"Well good, now while Goku and I go with the Breifs to Master Roshi's, you and Videl can baby sit!"

"WHAT!" complained the teenagers.

"No buts you guys, we have things to do, but you will baby sit Goten and Trunks, k!" said Chi Chi smacking her frying pan slowly against her palm again and again putting the threating look that means you must do what she says.

Sigh"okay mom, we're on it" Gohan had yet again lost to females.

"Good..now Goku lets go" and with that they all teleported.

"Oh boy"Gohan looked back he saw the two devils playing video games, eating, and fighting....all at the same time. Gohan looked at Videl for support but he saw that she attempted to sneak back onto the helicopter for a quick escape."VIDEL!!!!!"

"Okay Okay I was just kidding, I will help just dont whine!"Videl got out of her copter, put in in a capsule and walked back into the house.

"HEY GOHAN HEY VIDEL!" screamed Goten attempting to dodge Trunks foot, play his game, and eat his lolipop.

"HEY CAN YOU GUYS PLAY WITH US? OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY GOING KISSY KISSY!" screamed Trunks kicking Goten while playing his game making kissy faces in order to mock Gohan and Videl who are now red as a tomato.

"Ummm Okay?" Gohan and Videl looked at each other.

"Oh yeah sorry Videl I have homework to do so I cant help sorry, well good luck!" announced Gohan trying to make a quick escape until Videl grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry boys we are busy doing something, just behave and have fun k?"

"OKAY VIDEL" the boys screamed once before going back to what they were doing.

"How do you control them so good"Gohan questioned.

Videl pondered for an answer"I dont know, I guess its just instinct." Videl shrugged her shoulders and then landed on the couch. Gohan decided to follow her example to sit on the couch and relax. After about a while they fell asleep in each others arms....again.

Five minutes later, Gohan and Videl woke up, realized that they were in the wrong position before moving apart, and then looked down to see the disapearance of two little boys.

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THOSE LITTLE BRATS!"cried Gohan, totally freaked out.

"Dont worry they couldn't have gone that far....wait yeah they could."Videl and Gohan decided to look around the area but couldn't find any chibis.

"Gohan do you sense their energy?"

"Oh, here let me check"Gohan found them, but it was pretty far. After flying toward the area Gohan realized where they were."Ummm, videl, their at you house."

"WHAT!!!!!!"cried Videl in shock. Immediately the two flew off towards the Satan mansion.

**What are those boys thinking? Find out in the next chapter. BTW: Sorry for the short chapter, but dont worry I will regain ideas when they come to mind, if you have nothing to do, then try sleeping or reading other fanfics! BYE!**


	4. What's wrong with you?

**Finally after such a long wait here is the new chapter to WN10Y**

Gohan:_ Yeah I spent my time training!_

Videl: _Did not_

Gohan: _Yes, i did!_

Goku: _wow Gohan now that is what i call lazy muscles_

Videl: _Chuckle*_

Gohan: _Fine, just start it_

**Ch. 4 What's wrong with you?**

After reaching the Satan house they found Goten and Trunks jumping with Buu eating ice-cream.

"Goten! Trunks! What are you doing!" Gohan demaded.

"Nothing!" Everyone, even Buu replied. Videl stood there with her hand on her forehead.

A few seconds later

Now Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu were eating their icecreams while Videl stood there about to throw up. In a matter of seconds they scarfed down 10 bowls...each.

"Gohan why are we still here!" Videl screamed making him spill icecream all over himself.

"Sorry Videl, but they got stawberry icecream and mom never specifically said WHERE we had to babysit them." Gohan replied shyly still eating his icecream.

"YaPidalWarfingherg (Yeah Videl, we're fine here!)"Goten said with his mouth full.

"What's wrong with you?" Videl started rubbing here temples. "I'll call a maid"

After calling the maid everyone moved to the living room.

"So now what I'm bored!"Trunks complained, his hands across his chest.

"I don't know, what do you what to do?" Gohan asked.

"LETS PLAY TAG! TAG YOU'RE IT!" Goten insisted (without any other opinion) then he tagged Trunks.

"THATS IT GOTEN YOUR IN FOR IT!" Trunks dashed out towards Goten who flew out of the window. Gohan walked out to find two beams of little light zooming across the sky. Then Goten flew up to him and tagged him.

"Your it Gohan!" Goten then flew to the sky.

"Come back here you squirts!" Gohan flew towards them. Videl exited her house with Buu to find the three zooming all over the place. Then Gohan came up and tagged Videl.

"Haha now your're it!" Then Gohan flew away. (anyone see the trend?)

"~Sigh, I'm getting you back for that Gohan!" Videl flew towards the rest of them in the sky.

**Well I think thats enough for one festive season, next time on DBZ WN10Y: After a while of babysitting, they all return home, everyone is preparing for school. What has Videl planned for Gohan? Find out next time on.** **Cya There**

**Note to Self: Don't try analoging after episodes in 1st person **


	5. What's Gonna Go Wrong?

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of WN10Ys! My fanfiction vacation is over, and im am typing again! Please enjoy!**

**Last Time in WN10Y, Gohan and Videl find Goten and Trunks and get the babysitting this settled down, but will the stress get to them when school starts or will Videl's plan work? Find out NO... **

**Gohan Enters the fiction....**

_Gohan: This time I worked out for sure!_

_Videl: Yeah, after I whipped you into doing it!_

_Gohan: .......(observing the whip marks)_

_Videl: DONT YOU GO INTO AWKWARD SILENCE TO ME GOHAN!_

_Gohan: oh man! ~running away_

_Goku: Can we start now, my character is hungry!_

_ChiChi: ~SMACK!_

_Goku: ow! What did I do_

_ChiChi: You're spamming this fanfiction, now stop everyone!_

_Goten: Im hungry too_

_Trunks: Yeah is it time to eat yet?_

_ChiChi and Bulma: SMACK! SMACK!_

_Goten and Trunks: OW!!!! MOM THAT HURT!_

After a little while of calming the characters we got this fiction started, we gotz donuts

**Ch. 5 What's Gonna Go Wrong? **

Gohan along with Goten and Trunks said goodbye to Videl after a nice day of play to go home and eat dinner. When they got there ChiChi and Bulma were cooking and Goku and Vegeta were arm wrestling. They got there in time to see ChiChi give them two blows to the head because they ended up blowing up the table they were on.

"GOKU! THATS THE FOURTH ONE THIS WEEK!" ChiChi gave Goku another blow to the head, when Vegeta laughed Bulma came from behind and hit him sending Vegeta into a silent pout.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, how nice of you to make it!" Bulma greeted them in.

"Well its been an exciting day!" Gohan had his hand behind his head like all the Sons in the family.

After eating their Ban-Gohan (Japanese for dinner) Goten, Trunks, and Goku went for a bath, Vegeta did push ups, the moms were talking about their husbands, and Gohan went up preparing for school. After being fully prepared he began thinking of Videl's "idea."

_Will it work? Can Videl pull it off?_

_Nah, the instant she turns her back everything will go wrong_

_But if I tell her this she'll be all over me and I'll be done for!_

_Well might as well give it a shot_

When everyone was watching TV, Gohan took a bath and went to sleep before everyone else.

On the occasion Gohan can have wierd dreams, like the time where he dreamed that his dragon Icarus led him to his father who transformed into Frieza, which didn't make sense since Goku was WAY too tall for Frieza to be him. But yeah, it was just a dream.

This time Gohan dreamed he was in school and he was like a celebraty everyone attacked him just to see his muscles but then they all shed out of their skins into the kid Buu which again was wierd because kid Buu was way too small to fit ANYONE in Orange Star High School and then Gohan woke up at the start.

"Whew wierd dream!" Gohan decided to use the rest of his days studying and training.

The day school had officially started again gave Goten and Trunks deep disapointment, especially for the fact that they are going to school too. This can be bad and good, which is why ChiChi gave their principal a frying pan with the ways to use it.

Gohan met up with Videl at Satan City where they walked to school.

"Its going to be okay Gohan, nothing bad is going to happen!" Videl insured.

Gohan nodded and they entered the school.

They saw lots of people, but no one came to him for questions. Not even when they said hello to Sharpener, Erasa, and Marker. They just waved and disapeared like ninjas in the dark shadows.

Gohan looked to Videl at his side nervously, she just winked and they went to class.

Still all day no one talked to him but Videl, it made him feel lonely, nothing happened all day...until gym.

Videl would not be there in the locker room thats where Sharpener got the opportunity.

"Okay Gohan, Videl may have had us each blackmailed and bribed but I want answers!" Sharpener and everyone gained closer.

Gohan tried the innocent act ", what do you mean, hehe" Gohan put his hand behind his back.

"JUST LET ME SEE!" Sharpener pulled his sleeve to see his muscles, Gohans made Sharpener look like a flate knife. "What fabric do you use to hide your muscles?!" Sharpener was disapointed that he had to admit that Gohan was stronger. Gohan left him at disapointment and made an escape.

Upon Videl's request, Gohan sat on the bleachers instead of doing gym since it was all too unfair for someone with his power to play football (yes, like eyeshield 21, Japanese people can in fact play football.)

Gohan and Videl walked through Satan city when school was done.

"That...was....awkward" Gohan slumped down as he walked "Never make me do that again!"

"Its okay Gohan at least no one came to question you but Sharpener! He just wanted to see who had bigger muscles! Bet you showed him!" Videl nudged him in the side. Gohan let out a chuckle then put his finger across the top of his lips as if he was wiping his nose.

"Yeah, true but I think its better than fangirls chasing me for my muscles right Videl" Gohan was then entered with awkward silence because Videl didn't respond but was pondering.

"Great whats going to go wrong now?" Gohan said to himself but the action he was asking for responded.

Suddenly there was an explosion coming from behind them and they flew over to the scene there were people that had accidentally crashed their car into the gas station causing a huge explosion. Gohan went through quicly picking people out of the fire keeping everyone safe. Gohan burned some of his clothes, it would have been easier to go Saiyaman but it was pointless and he also forgot the watch at home.

"Well anothe day saved again I say" Gohan sighed and they flew over to the Son house, Gohan never felt more left out since today especially now with Videl in an awkward silence.

**Yeah it was blackmail, Videl's specialty. Anyways can you guess Videl's problem with fangirls? Who couldn't the couples list is in the summary you do the math. Now what will happen when Videl is sick one day? All hell breaks loose, not literally but you know what I mean. Find out what happens in the next chapter of WN10Ys! **

**Cue the ending credits music! **


	6. What Hurts the Most?

**Hey I'm in uploading moods. Time to update on WN10Y! Thank you for waiting oh so patiently! Hopefully I will get this down updating everyweek! **

_Gohan: EVERY WEEK!_

_Videl: There goes the studio food supply_

_Goku: We have a food supply?_

_Everyone: ~Sigh, there goes our budget_

_S2588: We have a budget? _

**Ch. 6 What Hurts the Most**

Videl had gone home without saying a single word to Gohan leaving the boy as clueless as ever.

Gohan walked around the streets of Hercule city pondering in his thoughts, another though crossed his mind.

3 years ago...

"GOHAN!"

"Yes mother?"

"You need more friends! Or even better...A GIRLFRIEND!"

"A girlfriend?" Gohan sighed and went back to his studies.

"See Gohan, in a few years you will get more friends your age then everything will turn out fine"

Flashback end...

"Yeah mom, like everthing in my life turns out fine." Gohan would have walked all day if Erasa and Sharpener haven't shown up with their car.

"HEY GOHAN! VIDELS IN TROUBLE!"

"What happened?"

"Some big terrorists have set the Satan mansion on fire!"

"This could be trouble!" Gohan sprinted foward.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM!" Sharpener said.

Gohan didn't care what he had to say he put on his Saiyaman outfit but with only the sunglasses and normal Green gi. Gohan found the Satan mansion bombarded by these huge men looking as though they were on steroids.

"STOP VILLIANS!" Gohan landed in front of them.

"Look Hercule can't stop us now, we burned his house and blocked all exits while he took a bath, there's no way out!"

"You will pay for your crimes!" Gohan was then charged by the henchmen.

Gohan bursted energy and in seconds took out all the weak henchmen leaving the leader to fight him alone.

"Look Sharpener! There he is!" Erasa moved on top of Sharpener to get a better look. The police finally arrived with the fire department.

"Uh Great Saiyaman!" the Chief said.

"GO! I'll TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Gohan pleaded.

The Chief nodded motioning the fire department to move in and for the police to arrest the felons.

"Do you think you can take me? I will kill you son of a bitch!" the big man took a punch to Gohans face but missed. Gohan then spun him around and hit his ass sending him flying.

"Do you think YOU can kill me?" Gohan smirked.

The man got up and ran to Gohan readying another punch. The fire was finally out and the others arrested. Realizing this, Gohan decided his fun was over. He fingered the mans punch and blew the man unconicious with a single punch, leaving the cops to take him Gohan dived into the ruins. In there he found Majin Buu, still as a statue.

"BUU ARE YOU OKAY?" Gohan ran to shake the blob.

"Buu no like fire, everyone okay!" Gohan sighed in relief and helped the blob reach the dojo behind the mansion ruins. There he spat out Hercule (with a towel), an unconcious Videl, and Bee.

"Mr. Satan are you okay?" Gohan tossed him his Gi.

"Yeah, thank you Gohan!" Herucle hugged him. "I didn't see them there but Buu did he tore the walls to get to all of us and the explosion was in Videl's room!....oh no VIDEL!" He put on his Gi and turned to check on Videl.

"Oh no, shes hurt!" Buu could see.

Videl had been hit in the head and had a broken arm. Gohan picked her up.

"Mr. Satan, make sure Buu gets hidden again. And I'll take Videl somewhere safe to be healed. You need to go explain to the press that you couldn't beat him because you had to save your family, make you look like you had no choice but not to fight for yourself." Gohan winked.

Mr. Satan nodded, told Buu to stay in the Dojo, and ran to greet the press with news. Gohan took Videl somewhere thats always safe, his house.

"Oh Gohan, this is why WE dont take credit for all the battles you do" ChiChi put Videl on a bed to recover.

"Is she okay Gohan?" Goten looked just as worried. It was a matter in time in which Buu and Herucle made their way to their house. Goku went to get some beans.

"yeah Goten, dad just went to get some Senzu Beans."

"Hey what do these beans do exactly?" Hercule asked.

"Well, they're magical beans that can fully restore your health, like the one I gave Videl at the tournament a few weeks ago"

"Oh right. And by the way thanks Buu" Hercule gave him a hug.

"Youre welcome Mr. Satan! We're like family right?" Buu gave him his innocent look.

Gohan stared at her resting face. He felt the guilt rising. _If I followed her, I couldn't have solved her problem and she may not have gotten hurt. This is all my fault._

"Ah Gohan its not your fault." Gohan jumped to see Goku teleport next to him, he had just read his mind.

"DADDY!" Goten jumped in excitement.

"Ah Goku, did you get the beans?" ChiChi asked.

"Of couse ChiChi here give her this." He handed her a bean to feed Videl. In a matter of seconds Videl was back to normal.

After a while, all wre asleep but Gohan who took the time to look after Videl. Gohan went to wet a towel for her but when he came back she was fully awake and out of bed.

"Gohan? Where aam I?" Videl looked around the room.

"This is my house Videl, your house is in ruins." Gohan handed her a glass of water.

"Ow...what happened?" Videl began drinking as Gohan told her the story.

"And now you and your family are staying here until your new mansion is done."

"Thats great I guess, why did they have to do that?" Videl winced at her throbing head.

"Well, maybe they wanna get away with things by ridding you and your father."

"Yeah, I still can't believe people still believe that mans ego" Videl couldn't help smiling.

"Don't worry Videl, in about 5 months everyone will forget the whole Buu thing and nothing could go wrong."

"Yeah, maybe, then your privacy will be secured again!"

"Thank god, no more people chasing me!" That went a little too far, Videl's expression darkened. "Hey, I don't get it, whats wrong?"

"You know what hurts the most."

"What I don't get it?" Gohan went closer to see her face.

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"Why? I can take care of myself." Gohan.

"Well, maybe I just gotten used to you. Gohan lets talk about this later I still feel a little pain."

"The Senzu didn't work?"

"No, I'm just tired is all."

"Okay Videl, I'm gonna go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gohan." The lights went off and the door closed.

Videl went to sleep with thoughts of regret.

**Well hope you enjoyed that for now, more action in the next chapter! Thank you! **


	7. WHAT? A DATE!

**Long time no see, finally got this to update. I lost my train of thoughts so I had to find ideas to fill this fiction. So I got it, time for them to start dating. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Gohan: **We got ourselves a new chapter

**Videl: **A little late Sword?

**S2588: **Don't complain at me I got donuts

**Gohan: **Well...not anymore

**S2588: **Great there goes my breakfast, just start the fic.

**Ch. 7: WHAT! A DATE?**

The senzu bean always works its magic. The next day Videl was good as new and ready to leave. After thanking Gohan and his family, her dad took her home...well, hotel.

She dropped her bags and dropped on her hotel bed, its good to know 5 star hotels have good beds. Buu was asleep on his bed with Bee on his belly. Her dad was out most likely telling everyone how he was unprepared for the attack taking a shower reassuring them with threats, something about beating them to a pulp. Videl looked out the window, they were in West City which was good since she needed some advice.

Capsule Corp wasn't very far, you could have seen it from the hotel window. Videl rang the door bell to find Bulma wearing her night gown, almost as if Videl had woken her up.

"Let me guess, having some issues you need help on?" Bulma said with a smirk.

"How did you?" Videl looked stunned.

"Believe me, Gohan does this ALL the time! C'mon in, we're serving breakfast."

Smart, Bulma and Videl moved their plates to the living room for Vegeta and Trunks decided to have a eating contest which meant "Keep you food far away from them."

"Alright so whats your problem?"

Nervously, Videl explained her "situation."

"THATS ALL!" Bulma burst out laughing. "THATS WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT!"

"Well..err." Videl was blushing in embarrassment.

"Wow, this is WAY better than what Gohan asks me! NOW THIS I can help with!" Bulma seemed to have a scheming face on her, and it scared Videl more than anything before.

After theri little "talk" Videl flew home with a smile on her face, a solution good enough to brighten her day.

Gohan landed in Hecule city before school to walk there with Videl. Videl talked about how she feeling okay and how everythings going to get better. That day of school was almost perfect for Videl no fangirl attacks, no jealousy needed, nothing could go wrong. It was a normal day, robbery nothing Saiyaman and Videl couldn't handle. Then they went hom.

"You know, today was a little okay," Gohan said ", did you see what happened with that one guy I think he wet his pants." Videl giggled at Gohan's commentary.

"Yeah not to mention how mad the cops were with the mess in his car." They laughed again.

"I think its been better without the fangirl thing, being with you is much better." Videl smiled at those words. "Maybe they got something better to look at."

"Yeah..something better."

_Yesterday..._

"So why shouldn't we like Gohan?" one fangirl asked.

"Because he told me he's not interested." Videl threatened.

"And why should we believe you, we know you like him, you even act more like a girl near him." said the other fangirl

"Because...because..." Videl hesitated with the new answer. "Because we're already dating."

"NO WAY!" the fangirls went from jealous to excited.

_Present time_

Now Videl had to make up for her lie.

"So Gohan you open tomorrow?" Videl asked.

"Nope finished all my homework, and its Friday." Gohan replied innocently.

"Good then lets go catch a movie!" Videl said with excitement.

"Sure thing I love movies."

"Great then its a date! Meet you there at 5:00 after school!" Videl then disapeared.

"Yeah sure." Gohan walked about a few feet before realizing what happened. "WHAT! A DATE?"

From West City, Bulma was laughing through at her plan's success. Looking through a camera she hid on Videl's shirt.

"Women is this what you do now? I thought you didn't like soap operas?" Vegeta said as he walked in.

"Yeah but its still cute?"

"Women, its a Saiyan with his mate how is that your buisness?"

"Because Vegeta I helped and...what do you mean by mate?"

"What isn't that similar to dating?" Vegeta said as he left.

"What does he know, he used to be evil." Bulma said with a gruff, he then continued watching the teenagers.

**Well I hope that chapter wasn't too short I ran out of ideas for one short chapter. But I hope this got you anxious for the next chapter. Thank you and sorry for any mispelling on my part. **


End file.
